Ain't Young Love Just Beautiful?
by Scrublord983
Summary: Hey guys! First fanfic here! GumballxCarrie-Gumball recently found out that Penny has been cheating on him for a while right before high school starts! How will Gumball deal with this? (Que Carrie's entrance) Then Carrie enters Gumball's life and with it a mysterious book her "dad" left behind. That is the que for the sh*t to hit the fan. Rated t for now but might change to M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey peoples! This is my very first fanfic and I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (except the plotline)**_

 _Nobodies POV_

GUMBALL TRISTOPHER WATTERSON! Screamed a very angry Nicole. Quickly after hearing his name, Gumball rushed down the stairs.

"Yeah mom?" Gumball said.

"Where have you been? I told you to take out the trash!" Exclaimed Nicole.

"I've been texting Penny."

"Well, quit texting and take out the trash! Also do you're normal chores."

"Yeah just barrage me with work." Gumball grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Uhhhhh I'm just happy to do work?" Gumball stated as a question.

"Well, if you love it so much, then HURRY UP AND DO YOUR CHORES!"

Gumball's POV

Well, that was wonderful. I thought to myself as I walked upstairs to my room.

"What's wrong?" Asked Darwin.

"Nothing Darwin, Just some chores."

"Oh, ok! If you need help I'm more than happy too!" Darwin said with a salute.

"Actually, can you do my chores for me?" I begged.

"Sure! I have nothing else to do!" Darwin proclaimed excitedly.

Sweet, I thought to myself. I plopped onto my bed and started texting Penny on my phone.

 _What's up?-_ Gumball

 _Nothing much, wbu?-_ Penny

 _Just txting u lol_ -Gumball

 _Lol, hey Gumball wanna go on a date tonight at 8?-_ Penny

Gumball looked at his watch, it said then texted Penny,

 _Sure:3! Where do you wanna go?_

 _Hmm how about my place?-_ Penny

 _Sweet! Can't wait!-_ Gumball

Then gumball put his phone on his bed and then wondered to himself, _What am I going to wear, and how am I going to entertain myself for thirty minutes?_

 **TIME SKIP 30 MIN.**

Carrie's POV

"Hey mom I'm going out!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Ok, have fun, please grab some groceries!" Her mom yelled back.

"Ok." I told her as I flew out the door.

I was floating towards the store when I saw Gumball.

"Oh hey Carrie, what's up?" Gumball asked?

"Nothin much, just going to the store to get some groceries. What about you?"

"Oh just heading over to Penny's place for a date." He said with a blushing face.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, see ya later!" He told me as he went full sprint towards Penny's house.

 _I swear, what does he see in that bitch? I thought to myself. All she wants is popularity and fame. She doesn't care about Gumball. What can she possibly have, that I don't?_

 _Gumball's POV_

Man I can't wait! I kept thinking to myself. I finally made it to Penny's house panting, I was about to knock when I realized I was sweaty. _I'm glad I came prepared_ , I thought to myself. And I pulled out a…..

Stick of deodorant. (lol get your head out of the gutter)

I quickly slapped on some deodorant, and knocked on the door.

 _Penny's POV_

I heard Gumball knock on the door, and went downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey Penny." Gumball said sheepishly.

"Hey Gumball, come on up to my room, I wanna tell you something."

As we were walking up the stairs, we were stopped by my dad.

"Woah there mister, Penny, I'll let him up in a bit, love you cupcake." He then gave me a kiss on the fore head and I whined,

"Daaaaaaaaad! Don't do that!"

"Go on upstairs honey." My dad said in a cheerful tone.

"Okay." I said as I was walking up the stairs.

 _Gumball's POV_

I gulped as his tone went from cheerful and happy to grim and serious.

"Okay, this is how it's going to go. You will NOT be in my baby cake's room with the door closed. You WIL speak loud enough for me to hear everything. You will NOT make ANY moves on my daughter, if you do; I'll make sure that you'll be put to bed, for a very, very long time. GOT IT?!"

I gulped (once again) very nervously, and nodded my head multiple times.

"Yes sir, I understand perfectly sir." I quickly said.

Almost instantly, his frown turned into a smile that went ear to ear. (Or antler to antler?)

"As long as the rules are followed, you are welcomed anytime!"

I quickly nodded my head and rushed up the stairs to Penny's room, and right before I knocked, I heard her dad say,

"Don't forget the ruuuules!"

I shuddered, sometimes her dad can be a complete freakazoid. I quietly knocked on her door and heard her tell me to come in. As I came in I felt wonderful, another date with Penny! I' m so happy!

I slowly went in and left the door open enough so her dad could hear us.

"So Penny, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well Gumball, the thing is…"

"Yes?" I asked a bit impatiently.

"There's no easy way to say this, but I'll be blunt." She takes a deep breath and says,

"I'VE BEEN CHEATING ON YOU WITH TOBIAS!"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **Woah! Didn't see that coming!(jk I totally did duh!) But I'm about to start working on the next chapter as your reading this! So see ya later, please review to tell me what you guys think! Scrublord983 is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey peoples! I'm back for another Chapter!**_

 _ **(Bty I forgot to mention that everyone except the adults and Anais, are now 15)**_

 _Gumball's POV_

"W-what?" I questioned, with small hope that she is only joking.

"I'm really sorry Gumball…" She said with a sad tone, as she tried to put her hand on my shoulder. I shook it away, and got up angrily,

"WHY?! Just why?! You know what never mind, I don't care about it anymore. Everyone said that this was going to bad, they said that you were a whore. But did I listen to them? No you were just too good for that, is what I thought at least." I said half yelling. I could hear Penny's dad come up the stairs, so I knew I had to wrap things up quickly.

"Goodbye Penny." I said while silent tears roll down my face. I went downstairs and saw Penny's dad,

"Don't worry, you'll never be seeing me again."

After that I just didn't care anymore, I just kept walking, not bothering to talk or look at anyone. As I was walking, only one thing kept going through my mind, filled with hatred. _Whore._

 _Carrie's POV_

I just got done doing check out with Larry at the store, then left. As I was flying towards my home, I saw Gumball walking on the sidewalk, with his head down. I fly down to him, to see what's going on.

"Hey Gumball." I say

"Not now, Carrie." Is all he said. He kept walking leaving me there to think about him.

 _Nobodies POV_

 _3 week time skip_

Over the last few weeks of summer break, Gumball distanced himself from everyone. Well, almost everyone, he still talked to people, but never really in a nice or polite manner, the only person he still treats like an equal, is his brother, Darwin.

The bell rang and everyone went to their seats. Gumball was sitting next to Darwin on his right, and Carrie on his left, who was looking out the window.

Carrie had just recently started seeing the effects of _ghost puberty._ She had legs,(which she never used because she still prefers floating), and she can now eat without needing to possess someone.

Gumball just sat there waiting for class to end.(I'm not gonna write much about this class cuz I'm lazy) Miss Simian was teaching the class when the bell for lunch began.

"Alright class, don't forget the pop quiz on Wednesday! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Miss Simian howled.

 _Gumball's POV_

 _I don't even want to go to lunch, I'm not hungry._ I thought.

I was walking when I saw the table Darwin was sitting at. I was about to sit down, then Darwin scooted over to where I was about to sit.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a miserable tone.

Darwin then stood up to look me in the eye and said,

"Gumball, you're being immature. You can't go around treating everyone like shit, just because a relationship didn't work out. Like seriously man, I don't want to be near you if all you're gonna do is mope. So until you put your act together, find somewhere else to sit man."

I just stared in awe as he sat back down. I picked up my tray and tried to find somewhere to sit, but almost everywhere was full, and the few places that weren't full, people refused to let me sit with them. _Fine. I'll just go outside to the field and eat on the bleachers._

I was walking out side and just sat down on the bleachers. I just started eating silently, thinking to myself. _Am I really being immature? My heart was broken by the one girl I truly loved, I'm just in depression, I'm not being immature._

I had a hard time of convincing myself.

 _Carrie's POV_

I'm just eating under the bleachers, when I see Gumball show up and start eating right above me! When Gumball started becoming distant, I wanted to do everything I could to make him feel better, but I was just too shy to even talk to him! I tried to get up quietly, when I accidently bumped into my lunch box, which made a loud noise, and of course Gumball head looked behind the bleachers before I could turn invisible.

"H-Hey Gumball." I stuttered. I was blushing like a tomato, I was actually this close to Gumball, all alone, under the bleachers… _No! I can't think those thoughts if I want to cheer gumball up!_ I thought to myself.

"So Gumball I just wanted to-"

"Carrie I need to say something." Gumball interrupted me.

 _Gumball's POV_

"Carrie, I been noticing how I've been an ass to everyone, especially you. You have only been trying to be nice to me, and I always pushed you away."

I said as tears rolled down my cheek. " I just don't know how to handle this alone. I can't. I tried and look at where I am now. I've been immature, and a brat. I'm sorry… and I am willing to accept any punishment from you, let it be you hating me for the rest of my life, or jut beating the living shit out of me. I'll take it." I said with tears still rolling down my cheeks.

I saw her look surprised, then I saw her raise her hand, ready to slap me. I braced for impact. 

_Carrie's POV_

I raised my hand ready to slap him, but then I did something that I didn't even think about doing. I saw him cringe, waiting for the slap, but instead of slapping him, I did something that even surprised myself. I brought my hand down to his cheek, gently rubbed it, and kissed him on the cheek. He looked up, with surprise in his face.

"Oh Gumball, I could never hate you forever." I said in a whisper.

Gumball then looked up at me in the eyes, and said,

"You, how can you be so forgiving? Even after how I treated you?" He asked in awe.

"Gumball," I said, "Do I really have to spell it out for you? Man sometimes you are just plain stupid." I say with a giggle.

I float towards his ear and whisper, "It's because I love you."

Then both of us began blushing madly. Gumball then said(after about 3 minutes of silence),

"You know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I really did enjoy that kiss." He said while scratching the back of his head.

I looked at him with a surprised face, then gave him an evil grin,

"Oh Gumball, if you wanted more, all you had to do was ask." I told him, then I gave him another peck on the cheek.

 _Gumball's POV_

I saw her get up and get ready for the rest of the school day. But before she left, I asked,

"Does this mean we're a thing now?"

Carrie looked at me and giggled, "Yeah, I guess it does."

We then walked into the school, hand in hand, and not caring about any of the people staring.

 **Whew! Glad that one is over! It took me a while to do! I also noticed that I may have a lot of spelling or grammar issues, but just ignore them. One last thing, On the summary for this story, it says Zhang Fei twice. The computer lagged, and instead of saying that, it is supposed to say Gumball W., and Darwin W. Okay now that is cleared up, Scrublord 983 is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but i've been busy with life, and a lot of drama, so I haven't really been able to update much, but here it is! Chapter 3! Enjoy!:3**

Nobodies POV

As Gumball and Carrie both walked through the halls, hand in hand, (with everyone staring at them) they began walking to their next class.

"Hey! i just realized something!" Gumball exclaimed with a happy smile.

"What?" Carrie questioned.

"We have the next class together and even more, we don't have assigned seats!" Gumball said with a smile that was practically ear to ear.

"Your right!" Carrie almost screamed.

Then they both entered the classroom, and sat right next to each other near the back of the room right before the bell rang for class.

CARRIE'S POV

"Im so happy!" I kept screaming in my head.

"My fantasy is finally coming true! Oh I've waited so long!" I whispered.

"What was that?" Gumball asked.

"Nothing nothing!"I repeated while blushing madly.

"SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUPPPPP!" Miss Simian Screamed at the top of her lungs.

"YOU CAN LIVE YOUR LOVE LIFE OUTSIDE OF MY CLASS, BUT WHILE YOU'RE IN HERE, IT'S MY WAY, OR THE HIGHWAY! GOT IT?!

"Y-yes ma'am. Both me and Gumball said quietly and almost at the same time.

NOBODIES POV

The rest of the class (and day) was quiet, and neither Gumball or Carrie couldn't wait until the day was over so they could see each other.

GUMBALL'S POV

Come on, come oooonnnn." I kept whispering to myself as I'm staring at the clock.  
3...2...1...BRRRRIIIINGGGG

Mr. Smalls looks at the clock and says, " It appears we have run out of time, have a great weekend!"

I sprinted through the halls and went right out to the busses, to find out that Carrie was waiting for me.

"How did you get here so fast?" I panted from lack of air.

"Gumball, your stupidity amazes me sometimes," Carrie said with a chuckle,  
"I'm a ghost, and I can teleport. Dummy"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I whispered to myself.

"But I still love you." Carrie said, then gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

I began blushing, then the bus showed up.

"Everybody on!" Rocky yelled.

Both me and Carrie got on and sat next to each other in the very back of the bus.

"Luckily, both me and Carrie are the last ones to get off." I thought to myself. Then i was startled by something, I looked down and Carrie was nuzzeling her head against my shoulder asleep. Before i knew it, I rested my head on hers, and let sleep overcome me.

"Come on guys, I wanna go home." Rocky whined.

I lazily got up and opened my eyes to realize it's our stop.

"How long Rocky?" I asked.

"About ten minutes." He said.

"Oh not that bad..." I said to myself.

"Come on Carrie time to get up." I whispered into her ear, and gently shook her awake.

"Wha? She said as she raised her head."

"Time to go." I said, as i got both of our stuff, and pulled her off the us.

"Thanks Rocky for waiting."

"No problem!" He said with a cheerful smile.

I saw the bus slowly pull away, leaving me and Carrie at the bus stop.

"Sooo, since it's the weekend, wanna hang?" I asked curiously.

Carrie then looked at me then grinned,

"Of course." she said.

"Wanna eat dinner with me at my place?" I asked.

"Definitely." Carrie said with a smile.

I saw her call her mom, and came back with a smile,

"My mom is cool with it, and she even said I can spend the night if your parents are okay with it."

"Sweet!" I yelled, while fist pumping the air.

NOBODIES POV

They both then entered Gumball's house, while unknowingly, being watched.  
 **DUN DUN DUNNNN! Who could possibly be watching them? Will the dinner with the Wattersons go well? Will Carrie spend the night? Will** **Gumball finally man up and give her a real kiss instead of a peck on the cheek? Find out in the next chapter! Scrublord983 is out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! I am SO sorry for not posting anything for the longest time! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I have just been busy with life and whatnot, so I haven't really had the chance to publish anything for the longest time, so here is chapter four (FINALLY)hope you enjoy 3**

 _Gumball's POV_

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Oh hey Gumball! Just a sec, I'll be right out!"

Nicole walks out of the kitchen with an apron on, and is drying off a pot with a towel, which is constantly squeaking.

"Mom? You know Carrie right? I brought her over and was hoping she could eat with us tonight and maybe kinda sorta spend the night too. Is that okay?" I say bashfully.

Nicole raised one eyebrow and glanced back and forth between Gumball and Carrie, while still rubbing the pot.

After about 30 seconds of this, Nicole says,

"Oh what the hell, I don't see why not."

"Yes!" I whisper to myself.

"Yay!" Carrie half-yells, and instantly hugs me.

Nicole just chuckles and goes back into the kitchen and says,

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours. Don't have TOO much fun!"

"Okay!" both me and Carrie yell back while we are heading up the stairs and into the room.

I slam the door open to find Anais and Darwin are playing DODJ or DaAr. They both just look at us with wide eyes.

I cough nervously, and jerk my head to the door.

"Anais just nods and says, "Come on Darwin, let's go play this outside."

They both left, but before Anais left the room, she just gave Gumball a wink and left.

"Finally, some alone time! I thought they would never leave us alone!" I say as i plop down onto the bottom bunk.

Carrie grins, then grows out her legs and puts her hair into a ponytail, then she plops down right on top of me.

"Oof!" I grunt.

Carrie just laughs, and nuzzles her head against my chest. I chuckle, and put my hand on her head, and rub it gently.

Then i hear a giant whif. Carrie had pulled the collar of my shirt to her face and smelled it!

"Carrie?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just smell my shirt?"

"Maaayyyyybbbeeee?" She stated as a question.

I chuckle, and lay my head on the illow, and she just lays her head back onto my chest, and we both fell asleep peacefully.

 _Carries POV_

We awoke with a loud yell.

"Gumball! Carrie! Time for dinner!"

I lazily got up, and found that Gumball was still asleep. I also realized that i still had my legs out, and was about to put them up, but then just thought, _whatever, it's not like it's hurting anyone._ I began to float upwards to get ready for dinner, but as soon as I began floating, Gumball began rolling around and grumbling. I floated to to his ear and whispered,

"Gumbaaall, it's time to get up."

He turned over to me, and lazily opened up one eye. "I don't wanna." and he turns over again.

"Seriously, what am I going to do with you?" I say.

"I dunno." Gumball says groggily.

I giggle and float ver to hime, and kiss his cheek. "Is that better?"

He gets up slowly, and turns towards me with a big grin, "Much." he says.

"Come on," I say, "Dinner is ready."

He gets up, and i wrap my arms around his neck from behind, and he walks all the way down the stairs with me on his back.

 _? POV_

 _"Just who does that bitch think she is?! Wrapping around his neck and even taking a nap with him! I'll show her! I'll show her that she is nothing more and a bitch, and that Guball is mine and mine alone!"_

 **Wow, that ending was stressful huh? Well, i have to end that chapter there, and i promise i will try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible! Until next time, PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples! I'm back again, sorry that the last chapter was so short, and please forgive me for any spelling or grammar issues I may have while writing this fanfic. With that aside, enjoy! ;3**

 _Gumball's POV_

When we make it down the stairs, mom says, "Don't forget to wash your hands!"

Then Carrie lets go of me, and sits down at the table while i go to the kitchen sink and wash my hands. Carrie then says, "Gumball! Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay." I say while chuckling. I head over to the table, and pull out the chair right next to carrie and sit down. Carrie then scoots her chair as close to mine as it can get, and then lays her head on my shoulder, and in response to this, i lay my head on her head. Mom is still putting the food on the table, but when she finishes, she takes of her apron and grabs her car keys.

"Mom? where are you going?"

"I have to go to a late night meeting sweetie." Then she walks up and kisses my forehead.

"Mooom!"

Mom and Carrie just laugh, while I blush like no tomorrow. Mom leaves and dad comes in.

"Oh, hey Carrie!" Richard says in a sing-song tune.

"Hi mister Waterson."

"Please, call me Richard."

'Hey dad? Where is Darwin and Anais?" I ask.

"Oh, they are both sleeping over at their friends houses." He exclaims.

Then dad grabs a fistful of sausages, bread, and butter, and says, "I'm gonna eat these in the living room, have fun you too!"

As he leaves the dining room, me and Carrie just sit there, and after about five seconds,

"You know, since we are basically by ourselves, and about to eat dinner... This totally is like a date!" With a playful grin.

"I guess it is Carrie, I guess it is." I say.

Then we both filled our plates up with food, and dug in. After dinner, we put up our plates, and walk past my sleeping dad, and headed upstairs. I lay down on my bed, and Carrie lays down on top of me.

"Gumball..."

"Yes Carrie?"

"You have some food on your face."

"Really? Where?" I ask as I feel around my face.

"I got it." She whispers, and leans in close, and licks the corner of my mouth, just millimeters away from my lips. I begin blushing madly, and she just giggles.

"You are so adorable." Then she nuzzles her head down on my chest, while I am too shocked to say anything, I just lay there, put my hand on her head, and rub gently.

 _Carrie's POV_

As I'm laying there i keep thinking, _Oh my God! I can't believe I just did that! Did he like it? What if he didn't? What if he thought it was weird, or gross? Did i screw up? Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod._ But, when I finally stopped thinking so loudly, i heard something. I look up at Gumball, his eyes are closed, but he's not asleep, and the best part is, I can hear him purring!

"Yesss!" I whisper quietly.

"Did you say something?" Gumball asks, while his eyes are still closed.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I say a bit too quickly.

Gumball just chuckles, and continues to purr. Then, after a while of this, he stops purring.

"Gumball? Is something wrong?" I ask, a bit worried.

"No, I just wanted to late you know, that this is the best night of my life."

I calm down, and look up at hime and say, "Mine too Gumball."

He props himself up on his elbows, and looks at me, with those beautiful, sky-blue eyes.

"Carrie, I know we haven't been dating for a while, like, at all, but i do want you to know that I love you. With all of my heart."

I was taken aback with this, never has anyone told me this before, I feel so happy.

"Carrie, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

I didn't even realize that silent tears were dripping down my face.

"No Gumball," I say as i wipe my face. "You said everything i needed to hear."

I look at him, and he looks back at me with caring, loving eyes.

He leans in closer to me, and before I could do anything, his lips are on mine. At first, I was too shocked to do anything, and he pulls back. I look at him, and smile. Then we both lock each other in loving embrace, his lips are on mine, mine are on his, both passionately kissing, (not tongue yet) and after about a minute of this, we both pull away from each other, breathing heavily. I look at him, blushing red as a tomato, and he just smiles, and before I i can lay my head on his chest, he pulls of his shirt, and lays back down, and typically, I just stare at him.

"What? I just had to get into my pajamas."

Then I grin at him mischievously. "Sooo, you're saying you sleep with only shorts on, and no shirt?"

"Yup."

I just laugh hysterically, "What? What's so funny?" he asks.

"Nothing, nothing." I say as I wipe a tear from my eye.

Then we both lay down on the bed, with me on top of him, and I nuzzle my head against his bare chest. I look up at him, and he is already asleep. I smile, and kiss his forehead, and then lay back down, and drift off to sleep.

 **Hey peoples! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it wasn't very long, but i gotta go for now! Please leave a review, and I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can, until then, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples! I'm back, here is another chapter! Enjoy ;3**

 **Author's POV**

Gumball slowly woke up, and found Carrie still sleeping on his chest. Gumball smiled, and laid his head back down, and waited for Carrie to wake up.

 **Gumball's POV**

I watched Carrie, as she was sleeping peacefully on my chest, and then her eyes fluttered open. She slowly gets up, and rubs her eye with her hand.

"Morning sleepy head." I chuckle.

Carrie yawns and says, "Morning. What time is it?"

I quickly glance over at my alarm clock and say, "Ten thirty-ish."

"That is WAY too early." Carrie grumbles, and then plops down as hard as she could on my chest, which knocks he wind out of me, which causes her I giggle.

"I'm so happy Gumball." She sighs.

"Me too Carrie, me too." I whisper.

i put my hand on her head and gently rub it, which causes her to smile, then Darwin pops his head in and says, "Gumball, breakfast is rea-"

He then looks back and forth between me and Carrie several times, and then asks, "You guys okay?"

And then Carrie smiles and says, "We're perfect." And nuzzles her head into my chest.

Darwin just rolls his eyes, and goes back downstairs.

 **Carrie's POV**

I lay ther for about ten minutes, and get up. Gumball gets up too, and goes to put on a shirt.

 _Crap! I got get some clean clothes!_ I think to myself. I quickly teleport home. I go through my drawers and put on my gray t-shirt, and a red and black miniskirt, and teleport back to Gumballs house. Luckily enough, he is still trying to figure out which shirt to put on, and he hasn't noticed my disappearance. He then pulls out a Black long-sleeved v-neck with a tiger's skull on it, and grabs some blue jeans and puts them on. He then turns around, and raises an eyebrow.

"When did you change?" He asks.

"Just now, I quickly went home and changed." I say with a smile.

Gumball chuckles, and says, "You know, I love it when you smile."

I blush at this, and say, "Lets go get breakfast."

Gumball laughs at this, and kisses my cheek, which cause me to blush even more. We head downstairs, to find eggs and toast on the table waiting for us, with a note.

 _Gumball and Carrie, here is your breakfast, sorry I am not here, but I had to take Richard to the dentist, I'll be back later today. -Nicole_

We quickly eat breakfast, and head outside for a walk.

"Where do you wanna go?" Gumball asks.

"Hmmmmm how about the park?"

"With pleasure." Gumball says. We keep walking, and after a while, he grabs my hand, and laces his fingers in between mine. I blush, and smile. We eventually come up to a cross walk and wait for the light to let us walk. And when it did, we began walking across, and Gumball looked at me, and then his eyes widened.

"LOOK OUT!" He screams as he throws me to the other side of the cross walk. I look up, and see him jumping towards me, but not before one if his legs gets it by a speeding semi-truck.

"GUMBALLLLL!" Was all I managed to say, before he hit the ground limp.

 **Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Sorry for short chapter, but I needed to get this one done quickly, so please review, and I'll see you guys reaaallll soon. Chow! ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples! I'm back and ready with another chapter for your amusement! ENJOY ;3**  
 **Gumball's POV**  
All I remember is the pain before everything went black. I remember pushing Carrie out of the way of the truck, a flash of pain, then darkness. When I opened my eyes, I saw Carrie crying with her back to me. I slowly walked up to her, "Carrie? Are you okay? Whats wrong?"  
But it was as if she never heard me, she just kept shaking and crying, and I gently put my hand on her shoulder, "Carrie?"

"It's all your fault." She whimpered between sobs.

"What?"

She then turned around, but she was crying tears of blood, "It's all your fault."

Then her face became demonic, with pitch black eyes, horns, and a mouth full of rotating razor sharp teeth,

"It's all your fault!" She screamed in a voice that sounded as if there was more than one of her screaming at me.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT GUMBALL! Gumball... Gumball... Gumball..."

"Gumball! Gumball! Wake up! Please!"

I then snapped my eyes open and jolted up, not only to meet searing pain in my chest and legs, but to see Carrie floating next to my hospital bed crying, and yelling my name.

"C-Carrie?"

"Oh thank God! You're okay!" She half-yelled, then throwing her arms around me and hugging me a bit too tightly.  
"You're okay. Thank God you're okay." She whispered into my ear.  
p style="text-align: left;""I guess you could say that." I chuckled, but I only realized no one heard it when i looked down, because Carrie had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled, then whispered to myself, "That was one God-awful dream."

 **Carrie's POV**

I wake up, and slowly raise my head up, and see Gumball looking at me.

"Well, morning sunshine." He chuckled.

My eyes widened, and I said, "This isn't a dream is it?" I asked.

"I don't know... but that small puddle of drool on my shoulder makes a very convincing argument that this is real."

"I immediately bean blushing.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"Only a day, the doctor says its a miracle that you're still alive." I said, and began wiping my eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Gumball asked quickly.

"I'm -hic- just so happy -hic- that you're alive!" I said while hiccuping/sobbing.

Gumball just looked t me with those big beautiful and caring eyes of his, and brushed my hands away, wiped a tear away from my face, put his hand behind my head, and pulled me in for a kiss. It wasn't a long one, but one that I'll remember for a lifetime.

"I'm happy too Carrie. I'm happy that I still get to walk this Earth just a bit longer, so I can stay with you." He smiled.

I looked at him, "God you're so cheesy." I said with a giggle.

"But it's true!"

"I know." I said with a smile, and pecked him on the cheek.

Then Dr. Butt came in and said, "Ah! Gumball! You're awake! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good doctor, really good." He said while looking at me.

"That's good to hear, any pain? Specifically near the chest or leg area?"

"Actually yeah, the pain in my chest has gone down, but my legs still hurt like hell."

"I understand, well, I'm gonna give you some pain medication, and after about another few days, you'll be able to leave and go back to your normal life. With a wheelchair of course."

"Okay doc." he said, then right before he left, his family barged in with Nicole at the front.

"Gumball! You're awake!" They all yelled in unison.

"I can tell." He said in a sarcastically way.

They all acted as if they didn't hear it. And they all came in a group hug, but slowly floated out of the way, so I wouldn't be in it. But before I could leave, they all looked at me.

"Where are you going Carrie?" Richard asked.

"What?"

"I saaaaiid-"

"I know what you said, but why? Don't you blame me for Gumballs' condition?" I asked.

Then, Nicole gets up, and looks at me and says, "Carrie, it'snot your fault. If anything, I'm happy."

"W-what? Why?" I asked baffled.

"Carrie, Gumball risked his life to save you. And last I checked, people only do that for who they truly love." She said with a genuine smile, and my eyes began tearing up, and she held her arms open, "Come on, join the group hug."

I slowly floated towards them and hugged them all. "Thank you." I whispered.  
 **2 DAY TIME SKIP**  
 **Wednesday**  
 **Gumball's POV**  
Then came into my room, and said, "Ready to go?"

"You bet I am doc."

He grinned, and moved to the side, and let Carrie float in, while pushing a wheel chair. As she got to my bed, she grew out her legs, and held the wheelchair next to the bed for me, and i rolled into it. After we said goodbye and thank you to the doctor, she rolled me out to the parking lot, "Carrie? Where are my parents? Mainly for the car, y'know, so we can have a ride?"

She giggled, and said did you forget already? I'm rolling you to school."

"What the what?! But I like, just got out of the hospital!"

"I know, but your education is more important than anything." She said very seriously.

I sighed, and said, "Okay."

We slowly but surely made it to school, surprisingly only 30 minutes late, and we went to our shared first class with Miss Simian. We walked in, and Miss Simian said, "Well well well, look who we have here. 30 minutes late aren't we?"

But before we could respond she said, "Don't say anything! Just go sit down in the back and get to work. We did as we were told, but me and Carrie shared a desk since I couldn't sit a desk effectively. After about 10 minutes of working, Carrie slowly put her hand on my thigh, and began blushing madly, and so did I. But i could tell that she was enjoying it. We looked at each other, she giggled, and I purred, and we went back to work, with her hand on my thigh. But as we were doing this, we earned some very nasty glares from a certain someone.

 **Carrie's POV**

After the bell rang for first period, we were all about to leave, then Miss Simian said, "Wait Watterson. I want to go over all of the work you missed very slowly and veeerrry painfully." She cackled. Gumball sighed, and rolled up to her and told me, "Don't worry about it, I'll do my best to make this go by quickly."

I said, "Okay." and pecked him on the cheek, and floated towards my locker. And right as I opened it, It was slammed shut by none other than Penny, with her goons, Tobias, and Masami. "Well, well. Look at what we have here. A little emo ghost whore!" She laughed with her sidekicks.

 _Oh shit_... I thought to myself. _This is gonna suck._

 **Suspense! Drama! What will happen next! Keep reading to find out! Well, I gotta go, thanks for reading yet another chapter, R &R. and I'm out! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello peoples! I am sosososososososososososo sorry for late update! i have been so busy with life, depression, school, etc. BUT! I will do my best to try to publish more often! I also have been told not to switch POV as much because it is confusing, therefore i will try to tell the story from a third person POV unless i have to switch to a character's POV. And without further ado, enjoy ;3 (also this is gonna be a short chapter sorry)**

"What do you want Penny?" Carrie grumbled, just barely above a whisper.

"Oh look at that! The emo bitch doesn't get t yet!" Penny laughed and so did Tobias and Masami.

Penny continued, "What i want, is for you to break up with Gumball."

This confused Carrie, "But didn't you cheat on him with the guy that is LITERALLY no farther than 18 inches from your side?" she asked.

"Well... yeah. But that was a mistake, i didn't know that Tobias was such a pathetic little runt that doesn't know how to please a woman properly."

This made Tobias look at the ground in shame, "I'm sorry..." He whispered more to himself than anyone.

"I don't care if you're sorry! Ahem. Back to what i was saying, I made a mistake cheating on him, and OBVIOUSLY, he made a mistake of dating you. So how about you go break up with him, and then go kill yourself or something."

Masami finally spoke, "Um, she really cant, cause she's a ghost Penny."

At this Penny just turned and stared at Masami until she cowered away.

Carrie just looked at Penny, then began roaring with laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Penny asked/growled.

"Oh nothing," Carrie began. "Other than the fact that you're nothing more than a slut peanut that surrounds herself with complete idiots, tries to threaten a spectral being, and thinks that you can convince me to break up with Gumball. Penny, I have to be honest with you," Carrie then leaned in very close and whispered, "You are the dumbest bitchslut i have ever met."

And with that, Carrie began to float off, back towards Gumball, and away from a very, very angry Penny.

Gumball was just leaving miss Simian's classroom when he saw Carrie floating towards him, with her head down towards the ground. Gumball instantly realized that something was wrong. Carrie floated up to him and gently sat/hovered on his lap and smushed her face into is shoulder.

"Are you alright Carrie?" Gumball whispered, then he realized that she was silently crying into his shoulder, and she whispered, "I'm tired."

"Wanna play hooky and grab some lunch somewhere?" he asked.

Carrie just nodded her head gently.

Gumball softly rubbed her head, and began rolling towards the school's front doors, and left the school.

They kept rolling until the came to a XFC, and Gumball asked Carrie, "In the mood for chicken?" When she didn't respond, he looked down, "Carrie?" he then realized that she was asleep. He knew that she just cried, and he shouldn't be laughing, but she just had the cutest little snore. He rolled in the front door to see Larry at the front counter.

"Hello! Welcom to XFC! Can i take your ord-" He cut himself off when he saw them, and his fake smile instantly turned into a grimace. "What do you want Gumball?"

"Just an 8 piece bucket of chicken please."

Gumball handed Larry a twenty and Larry gave Gumball the chicken. Gumball began to roll out the front doors when he noticed something odd. He saw Carrie's hand slooooowwwwwlllly drift towards the bucket of chicken, and he just chuckled and handed her a piece. She began to nibble on it when she asked, "Hey Gumball?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna... stay at my place for a bit? Just for the day?"

"I would love to."

Gumball and Carrie began to roll towards her house when Gumball realized, "Wait, won't your parents be home?"

"No, they're out of town for a couple's getaway."

"Oh." Was Gumball's only reply.

They finally made it to Carries house, and they rolled in.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Carrie asked.

"Sure! but which one?"

"Hmmmmmmmm how about Nightmare on Elmore Street?"

"Haven't you seen that one like, a thousand times?"

"Well, yeah... but only by myself. I wanna watch it with someone..." She whispered/grumbled/whined.

"Okay okay, you win." Gumball laughed.

"Yay!" Carrie squealed and gently floated Gumball out of his wheelchair and onto the couch with the chicken. She then grabbed an overly large blanket, and threw it around them, and turned on the movie. They both munched on the chicken as the movie played, and eventually, Gumball began to nod off into sleepiness, and finally he couldn't resist the call of slumber any longer, and fell asleep. But unfortunatley, as he fell asleep, his body fell sideways towards Carrie, and his head landed directly on her chest. Carrie began blushing like a tomato, but soon realized that he was asleep. She giggled, and let him rest there, and began stroking his head listening to him purrsnore.

"Sweet dreams Gummypuss." And she kissed the top of his head, and continued to watch the movie.

 **Welp, there a go folks! Sorry that it's a bit short, but i'm running low on time y'all! Soooooo even more suspense! And even more drama! And a cat that accidentally does pervy stuff when he falls asleep! What will happen next! I don't know yet either! IT'S AN ADVENTURE FOR ALL OF US FOLKS! Well, gotta go, please review, Scrublord983 is out!**


	9. Announcment

p style="text-align: center;"Hey Guys, I'm back from the dead! I know it's been a long time since I have even been on this website, and I originally planned to let this die, but I recently saw some reviews and pms from you guys asking (and some begging) for me to continue. And I am pleased to tell you guys that chapter 9 will be released soon. I promise guys and thank you for the support. emstrongTHE SHOW SHALL SOON BE CONTINUED PEOPLES!/strong/em/p 


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! I am gonna apologize in advance, but this chapter is gonna be super short cuz I am really low on time, but without further ado, here is chapter 9! R &R please, it's greatly appreciated! :3**_

Gumball, was gently laying on Carrie, as he was sound asleep, only occasionally stirring because of some dream that anthropomorphic (look it up) cats have. And Carrie just kept stroking his head, and was truly happy with the way the situation turned out. She barely even noticed when the movie was over, and she didn't want the evening to be over just yet.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Carrie?"

"Can you put in Monday the 18th?"

"Another horror film Carrie?"

"Yeah." Carrie said with a giggle.

Carrie's mom then float/walked towards the dvd player, and only then saw what was happening with her daughter and the blue cat. Carrie quickly blushed, and was scared that her mom was going to be angry, but instead, to her surprise, her mother only shook her head and chuckled.

"Do you want him to spend the night?"

"YES." Carrie whisper yelled.

"Okay, I'll need to contact his parents." Carrie's mother said, while gesturing towards Gumball.

Carrie got the message, and slowly shook Gumball from his slumber, only to have him scream,

"THE CORN DOG ISN'T SUPPOSED TO GO IN THAT HOLE!"

Both Carrie and her mother just stared, while Gumball still was taking in his situation. Carrie acted as if he didn't say anything, and asked, "Can you spend the night?"

"Yeah, I can." Gumball quickly said, while still half asleep."My mom won't care." Gumball was still tired from the chicken, and before he could go to back to sleep on the oh so comfortable pillow, (Carrie's chest), Carrie's mother said,

"Wait just a minute Gumball. Carrie, do you mind going up to your room for a minute? Gumball and I need to talk." She said with a smile.

"Okay..." Carrie said, and floated up to her room.

Gumball was fully awake now. He gulped.

"So, Gumball..." Carrie's mom said. "Let us chat real quick."

Gumball gulped again. _Where have i seen this before?_ He quickly thought to himself.

 _ **Sorry, that's all I have time for, so chow! R &R!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hey peoples! Back at it again with another short chapter! But I decided to respond to a review, that said my story was "Predictable". Well, this new chapter is most definitely gonna change that. ;3 Enjoy!**_

Gumball was sweating more than an obese ape in June during a sweating contest. Carrie's mom just sat there, staring at Gumball's very soul, and finally she began to speak.

"Gumball Waterson, I just wanted to know how you feel about my daughter. I know that you risked your life for her, but hormones do some crazy things."

"I-I-I truly do care for her with with all of my being Miss Kreugar." Gumball stuttered.

Carrie's mom continued to stare until she let out a sigh. "When you have lived as long as I have, you can tell when someone is lying. Gumball, You have my blessing."

Gumball stared in disbelief, and said, "Thank you." He then got up to head upstairs with Carrie, but her mom stopped him once more.

"Take this. And use it if you must." She handed him a condom.

"what the what?" Gumball whispered.

He hesitantly took it, and Carrie's mom winked, and said, "You have my blessing."

Gumball put it in his pocket and ran upstairs.

 _I'll keep quiet about this for now._ He thought to himself. He walked into Carrie's room and saw that she had something under some covers.

"You're supposed to knock first Gumball! Now the present is ruined!" Carrie whined.

"I'm sorry!" Gumball quickly said. Then he asked, "What is it?"

Carrie grinned. Its a book, that is supposed to take us to the underworld. OOOOooooOOOOoOOOo." Carrie teased.

Gumball laughed, and asked, "Wanna read it?" Carrie grinned maliciously and said, "Sure."

 **TIME SKIP 20 MINUTES**

The last thing Gumball remembered was Carrie screaming and then black. He sat up, and moaned, because his head hurt like hell. But when he opened his eyes, he saw a sky that was purple, and trees made of corpses, and rivers of blood. Carrie was no where to be seen.

"W-Where am I?"

"Hey there champ." Said a voice that sounded like clacking bones.

Gumball turned around, and saw a man in a cloak,that stretched out its skeleton hand, and said, "Welcome to the underworld."

Gumball, surprised by this, did the manliest manly thing in existence. He pissed himself, and fainted.

 _ **DUN DUN DUUUN! Sorry for not revealin more info on the book, but that would be a spolier for later chapters. Gotta go! R &R! CHOW!**_


End file.
